A Greye Treasure
by Moon's Lullaby
Summary: A series of non-connected oneshots that are all Harry centric but Harry is paired with a different person in each oneshot (which is announced at the start of the chapter). Pairings: HP/LL HP/Hedwig HP/HG HP/GW HP/FD
1. HarryLuna

So this is Greye's birthday month so I had her give me a list of pairings she thought were interesting, for real and crack pairings and I'll post one a day until the day of her birthday (which is in 11 days). There will be romance, friendship and possibly some fem!slash (which would mean a fem!Harry). There is all sorts of pairings going on here and each one will be posted at the top and as the chapter name so if it isn't your cup of tea then you can just skip it, they aren't connected. They are Harry centric though :) also these aren't in any particular order, like from favorite to least favorite or anything just what I felt like writing for the day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Harry/Luna

Harry POV

_I could have sworn that the walk was shorter than this_. Thought Harry as he and his date made their way to Professor Slughorn's office. Pulling on his collar, Harry looked over to his gorgeous date. Wearing a three tiered dress of silver and a dusky pink that came to the knees with ruffles around the neckline, on anyone else it would have look absolutely ridiculous but on her it was just magnificent. Luna Lovegood. Someone Harry hadn't truly noticed until she stood by his side at the ministry the year before and offered silent comfort while he was grieving for his godfather. Watching her hair bounce across her shoulders Harry thought about how she ended up at his side tonight.

_Flashback_

Not really wanting to attend this pompous event Harry had left finding a date until the last minute after taking Hermione was off the table. Knowing better than to risk his personal safety and try asking Pavarti, Harry spent his time looking over each of the house tables during breakfast. Slytherin was a no go for obvious reasons. Gryffindor was also a no because he didn't want to give anybody the wrong idea and anybody he could have taken as a friend was already taken, so that left Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. At Hufflepuff he would run into the same problem of Gryffindor of people getting the wrong idea and Harry didn't want to be responsible for a weeping Hufflepuff. _Hmmmm so Ravenclaw…I'm sure a Raven would understand needing a date for only one night, right?_ At this thought Harry let his eyes roam over the Ravenclaws wondering if any fit his criteria. Seeing wild blonde hair sitting at the end of the table Harry mentally slapped himself.

_Of course! Luna!_

After the DA last year Luna didn't sit completely alone anymore but she was still pretty isolated which brought a frown to Harry's face. Getting up amidst the questioning looks from Ron and Hermione, Harry went over to the Ravenclaws and sat in the empty space across from Luna. Piling some ham and hash browns onto his plate Harry looked up to see that the other Ravenclaws were paying them no mind and Luna was smiling serenely at him.

"Hello Harry Potter." Luna said in her dream like voice.

"Hey Luna, how's it going?" Harry replied feeling at ease as he always did in Luna's presence.

"Oh fairly well although I see you still have a bit of a wrackspurt problem." Was Luna's response.

"Oh..um.. I'll get on that Luna, thanks. Anyways I had a question for you." Harry said, slightly puzzled.

"If it's about wanting to go to Slughorn's Christmas party as friends I'd be happy to go with you." Luna said getting up. As she started to walk away Harry quickly rose and followed her.

"Hey Luna wait!" Harry caught up with her at the base of the grand staircase. At her inquisitive stare Harry smiled. _Only Luna_.

"Just wanted to say that I'll meet you at Ravenclaw tower at 7:30 okay?" Harry decided not to question how Luna knew what he wanted to ask her, it was Luna after all. He watched her smile and nod and as she went up the staircase Harry went back into the Great Hall and sat back down with his two friends.

_Flashback ends_

Over the next few days before the party Harry thought about Luna. How she was quite and thoughtful but strong and powerful, as evident in the ministry. She was also very loyal to her friends and to Harry that was very important, considering Pettigrew. Concluding his musings, Harry realized that he fancied Luna and now had no idea how to tell her.

So here they were, walking to Slughorn's party and it seemed that they had made it to the door while he was lost in thought. Deciding not to stall any longer Harry grabbed Luna's hand as it was about to knock.

Taking a deep breath Harry went for it.

"Luna I know that I originally wanted to come to this party as friends I don't think I want that anymore." Seeing the flash of hurt that crossed her eyes before she could hide it Harry realized he was starting to muck it up. "No no! I didn't mean that I didn't want to go with you I just want to go as more than friends. I mean…oh jeez Luna will you be my girlfriend" Seeing the smile on her face was enough for Harry to get over any embarrassment that he might have had, and he smiled back at her.

"I would very much like to be your girlfriend Harry Potter." Luna said leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Luna turned back to the door and when she raised to knock it wasn't until seeing the slightly puzzled look on Slughorn's face as he opened the door that Harry noticed that his hand was still tightly grasping Luna's. Nothing could wipe the grin off of Harry's face the rest of the night. _Best party ever._

* * *

So don't expect all of them to be this long….this one just kind of got away from me. They will usually be around 500 words give or take.

Anyways hope you like it! Until next time!

~Moon's Lullaby~


	2. HarryHedwig

So here is the next oneshot for Greye's birthday! (these aren't beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!)

Ok so I found out that I will be in New York for a few days between now and Greye's birthday so I won't be able to update daily like I had planned to because I won't have access to a computer. Rest assured though I will be putting up all of the fics, it'll just take me a little longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off this fic

* * *

Harry/Hedwig

Perched on her human's shoulder Hedwig gently used her beak to try and clean and rearrange the hair on his head with little luck. Why did she have to have the one human who could make a better birds nest with his hair in one day than most birds could do in their life? Hedwig didn't really understand but she was going to try to put her human to rights, it wouldn't do to have an ill kept human after all owls do have their pride. These silly humans think that they are the owners but owls know who the boss really is and it would be embarrassing to an owl to have their human look like a homeless person. However, her human couldn't help the tatty clothes he had but Hedwig would do something about that hair!

"Harry….what is Hedwig doing?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Ehh I don't know but I do know that if I try to stop her she'll just bite my fingers so I just let her do what she wants. It doesn't hurt or anything" replied Harry with a slight shrug so as not to disturb his familiar. Hedwig always was a unique owl, highly intelligent and very bossy.

Currently the so called Golden Trio were riding the train home after their eventful third year. Harry was seated across from Hermione and Ron with Hedwig on his shoulder and Crookshanks was on Hermione's lap.

Hedwig abruptly gave a loud squawk and flew over to the rack over Ron and Hermione's heads, as far from Harry as she could get without actually leaving the carriage. Harry gave a low chuckle while his two friends looked at him bewilderedly.

"She does that, I don't know what makes her so unhappy but she'll start on my hair, leave in a huff and then be back at it in about 10 minutes." he said to their unasked question. Ron and Hermione chuckled along with him. Only Harry.

Hedwig just couldn't understand it! Why wouldn't his hair just lay flat? She'll be the laughing stock of the owlrey next year if she couldn't get her human to rights this summer. After all he is a growing boy and the excuses for his appearances won't go much further, being the owl of the boy-who-lived got her some leeway but that won't last. Hopefully he'll be able to pick the lock on her cage that his wretched uncle puts on every year sooner rather than later. Hedwig got a determined look in her eye that made the other occupants of the car look at her in worry, this summer she'll make him worthy of being her human no matter the cost! With that settled Hedwig hunkered down for a nap for there was still a couple hours before they reach King's Cross which would give her plenty of time to tackle his hair again.

* * *

Sorry for any grammar mistakes! I'm sure that Greye will find some mistake to harp on me about so if you see one and don't feel like telling me I'm sure she'll do it for you :) aww but I love her! This is about the length the rest of them will be.

Till tomorrow!

~Moon's Lullaby~


	3. HarryHermione

So it's June 3rd! And time for another oneshot for Greye :) (although I'm cutting it a little close)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and make no money from this.

_Thoughts_ – Harry's thoughts

Today's pairing is Harry/Hermione

* * *

_Poor Hermione…_ Harry thought sitting next to his petrified friend. Ron was down in the Great Hall gathering some food for the both of them but Harry wasn't really too hungry. Reaching over to grasp her hand Harry made a silent promise to find what did this Hermione. Feeling something crunch Harry looked down in alarm thinking he had accidently broken her hand. However, it was just a piece of crumpled up paper. Frowning, Harry gently worked the paper from Hermione's tight grasp. To his surprise there were two sheets of paper and one looked like it was torn from a book. _That isn't like Hermione at all. _Seeing a page that looked like notes Harry placed that one on top to read first as usually Hermione's notes were easier to make sense of than the reading material. However, to Harry's surprise they weren't notes about whatever she was reading. It was titled 'Ways to get Harry Potter to notice me'

What?!

Harry was quite shocked at what he was reading. He had no idea Hermione felt this way about him. His eyes continued to scan down the page.

#1. Tame my hair.

Harry didn't see any reason Hermione should have to tame her hair. It was the only thing about her that was out of control. Hermione held so tightly to rules that she could barley let loose once in a while. Harry liked the fact that her hair listened to no rules. Much to Hermione's chagrin.

#2 Ask mum and dad if there I anything to be done about my large front teeth.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise then frowned as he glanced towards Hermione's frozen body. He had never noticed that her teeth were large. Even if they were to be considered abnormal, Harry was now a big advocate for anything that was out of the ordinary. He got enough normalcy at the Dursley's thank you very much.

#3 Find out who Dobby is and ask him what he is trying to accomplish.

Harry wouldn't much mind that one. Harry would definitely be grateful if Hermione could get a straight answer out of that house elf.

#4 Ask mum to send a training bra through the mail.

Harry could feel his face heat up as he folded the piece of paper back up and shoved it in his robes without reading the rest. Feeling like a snoop for reading that far into Hermione's private notes Harry resolved to forget that last one. He pulled out the other sheet, hoping that it wasn't anything like the first one he read and he wasn't disappointed. Harry let out a gasp and ran out of the infirmary intending to find Ron. This page was the answer to everything they had been searching for. The other sheet of parchment was long forgotten.

~2 days later~

Harry and Ron sat picking at their dinner knowing that the mandrake draught had been administered at some point in the day which meant that Hermione should be joining them any minute. Seeing the doors to the Great Hall open, both Ron and Harry whipped their heads around and spotted their bushy-haired friend running towards them. Standing up to greet her, Harry was almost bowled over by the force of her hug. After Ron was greeted as well and the excitement of Hagrid coming back had settled down, Harry thought back to that list that was still in his pocket. He kept it with him at all times, although he still hadn't read the whole thing and struggled to think of a good time to talk to Hermione about it.

* * *

Now sitting on the train ride home, Harry still had not approached Hermione about the list. Spotting his chance as Ron had excused himself to go to the loo, Harry cleared his throat. At Hermione's inquiring look Harry stumbled to explain.

"Uh…..Hermione.. When you were petrified I found something in your hand. Something other than the page about the basilisk." Harry could see the confusion morph into understanding and then horror on Hermione's face.

"Did you read it?!" The blushing girl squeaked out.

"Um..Some but not all of it. I got to about number four when I realized I was snooping through your stuff." Harry said ashamedly. He waited for her to start yelling at him but when it didn't come Harry glanced up. Hermione's face was still red and she was looking anywhere but at him.

"Do you still have it?" She asked quietly. Harry immediately held up the folded and rumpled piece of parchment which Hermione was quick to snatch away.

"Just so you know Hermione, I think you're perfect just the way you are." Harry told her feeling the heat rising up in his cheeks once more. Hermione offered him a small smile.

"We'll see what you say in a couple years." She stated boldly.

"I'll say the same thing." Harry said with a grin.

"I'll hold you to that."

"When I do will I get to see the whole list?"

Hermione was about to respond when their red headed friend opened the door and let himself back into the compartment. Obliviously, Ron sat back down next to Harry and glanced between them.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Was the only answer he received.

The two friends shared secret smiles and Hermione gave a slight nod.

_Hermione said a couple years right? Fourth year hear I come._

* * *

So I'm not too happy with this one. I feel like it's all over the place but I don't have time to go back and edit. Tell me what you think and maybe when I'm done with all these I can go back and make changes

Till next time!

~Moon's Lullaby~


	4. HarryGinny

Ok so I'm back from New York! I thought I would have time to write while I was there but I couldn't so I guess this project will take me longer then tomorrow to complete. There still will be 11 though.

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off this fic.

today's pairing is Harry/Ginny

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT!"

Harry cringed from his hiding spot at the sound of his enraged wife's screaming.

"GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Harry contemplated going to face her now against waiting to see later, hoping she calmed down some. Oh who was he kidding after being with her for 10 years and knowing her for even longer Harry knew exactly what she would do if he decided to wait. Her anger would just simmer and when he did decided to show his face she would bat bogey hex first and ask questions later.

_Come on Potter! You've faced down dark wizards without a flinch but you can't handle facing your angry wife? _

Harry took in a deep breath and came out of hiding. Walking down the stairs to the kitchen where his very angry, very pregnant wife stood, Harry looked like he was about to face his doom.

"Yes dear?" Harry asked timidly looking into her stormy chocolate eyes.

"Oh don't you 'yes dear' me! Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Ginny screeched at a slightly lower level, but still ear piercing. _Thank Merlin for the silencing charms on James' door. _

"Errr no?" Harry knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for but to be honest he didn't know what else to say to her. He truly had no idea what he had done.

"YOU GOT DARK CHOCOLATE COVERED RAISENS INSTEAD OF MILK CHOCOLATE ONES!" Ginny bellowed before promptly dissolving into tears.

Harry was at her side in a second as she slid down to the floor, wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders. He had finally taken notice of all the small chocolate candies that dotted the counter and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, how about you sit by the fire all snuggled up while I run out and get you the milk chocolate ones. That sound good?" At Ginny's nod he helped her stand up and led her to their overstuffed couch. After wrapping her in a warm fleece blanket, Harry shrugged on a jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

Harry walked up to the front door of his house and let himself inside. Mumbling about why they decided to have another baby was a good idea, Harry looked up to see Ginny pacing the front hallway. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he handed her the bag of milk chocolate covered raisins. Seeing her grin, he pressed another kiss to her lips before leading her to the abandoned couch and blanket. After getting the both of them covered before the fire Harry felt Ginny rest her head on his shoulder and he gave a content smile hearing her munch on her snack. That is until he heard Ginny whisper.

"I want pizza." Knowing that there was no pizza in the house Harry gave a weary sigh. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Alright! So I would like to post two a day until I'm done but that is very unlikely to happen as my semester has started up again. I do summer semesters so I can graduate early. So Greye I hope you enjoyed this as well as any others who stopped by for a look see! This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!

Till next time!

~Moon's Lullaby


	5. HarryFleur

Ok so this is like over a month late but RL was just getting in the way. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off this fic.

Harry/Fleur

This was it. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath the French champion steeled her resolve and made her way to the court yard where the second Hogwarts champion was seated with his friends. Seeing the drooling males and the suspicious females almost caused Fleur to lose her nerve. However, seeing the open and honest look on Harry's face helped her to go through with her plan.

"'Arry could I speak to you alone for a minute?" Fleur spoke looking calm and composed on the outside, showing none of her nervousness. His honest face morphed into confusion but he nodded none the less probably thinking it had something to do with the tournament.

Finding an empty corridor Fleur stopped and turned to face Harry.

"I would completely understand if you say no but I had to at least try." Fleur started off showing some of her emotions on her face. Poor Harry looked even more confused and opened his mouth to say something but Fleur stopped him by holding up a hand.

"No let me say this. Harry you are a very kind person and I wouldreallylikeitifyouwouldescortmetotheball." She finished in a rush.

"Um…I'm sorry did you ask me if I would escort you to the ball? As in the Yule Ball?" Harry looked really confused at this point and it didn't help when Fleur nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes Harry I would. You see me as a person and not a veela and I have a lot of respect for you for it. I know that I haven't been entirely respectful to you throughout the tournament but I would really like to go to the ball with you….if you haven't already found a date." Fleur knew it was a long shot to think he would say yes in the first place but it hadn't occurred to her that he might have a date already until this very minute. Fleur blushed and looked down at her feet. Harry's shoes appeared in her line of vision and Fleur hunched her shoulders ready for rejection.

"Fleur, I would love to go to the ball with you."

Fleur's head shot up so fast that she was sure she heard it crack. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Harry Potter had said yes! Seeing the slight smile on Harry's face Fleur couldn't resist and reached out to hug him.

"Thank you!" She was so happy that she was glowing and she didn't care who saw it. Harry's arms came up hesitantly around her and it just made the French witch squeeze him tighter when his hands didn't even try to touch her bum.

Pulling back Fleur pressed a light kiss to his cheek before pulling away completely.

"Well I'll meet you outside the Great Hall at 8 then?" She said grinning.

"Sounds good." Harry responded with a smile. Just as she started to turn away Harry called out to her.

"Oh, and Fleur? You should come sit with us in the Great Hall for dinner. I'll make sure Ron behaves himself but to be honest not even a pretty French witch can distract him from his love of food." He finished with a smirk. Fleur just nodded not trusting herself to speak and grinning even wider. This had gone even better that she expected. Hopefully this would be a start of a lovely if slightly unconventional relationship.

Hope you liked it Greye! Sorry it took so long! I just love the idea of a shy fleur! Well this is the end I know that I promised 11 oneshots but as I said RL is just getting in the way. I finished with Harry/Fleur because I know it's Greye's favorite!

Thanks for reading!

~Moon's Lullaby


End file.
